Every day motorists run red traffic lights. This is a potentially dangerous situation and often causes accidents. A contributing factor is motorists are unsure, as they approach the traffic light, at that distance from the traffic lights is there sufficient time to cross safety should the traffic light change. Traffic light safety zones are designed to provide guidance as to whether the motorist can safely cross the traffic light before the light changes to red.
As the traffic lights change from Green to Amber (yellow) to Red, the change occurs suddenly. Even though the change from Green to Amber provides a warning that the motorist should prepare to stop, the light change does not provide guidance nor indicate to motorist at what distance from the light is there sufficient time to proceed and cross the intersection in safety or that there is not sufficient time to proceed and cross the intersection with safety; they have to slow down, stop and not cross the intersection.
Other patents associated with road traffic light safety are mainly technical, utilize technology and incorporate electronics devices.
For example US Patent Publication no. 20040201497 of Naljutov describes a system where the green traffic light changes to a blinking green light to indicate that the light is going to change to amber (yellow). U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,578 BI of Fagan describes a speed limit indicator at the entrance to a speed zone, utilizing an electronic sender incorporated in the roadway and receiver in the vehicle. In addition U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,439 of Kuhn is concerned with speed safety and involves display screen technology, signals and a computer.